1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, in particular an inhalating device for treating the lung and the respiratory tracts of humans or animals, comprising a pressurized gas source, an atomizer connected with this in a pressure conveying manner, and a mouthpiece connected with the atomizer and a spent air flue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this type is already known from EP 0 311 770. This document describes a breathing therapy device for persons suffering from asthma or spastic bronchitis and has a housing comprising a mouthpiece, an air intake duct and an air discharge duct. The air intake duct includes a connection for an inhalating substance applicator in which a medication can be atomized. For the peak flow measurement, a standpipe leading to atmosphere comprising a floated element, the rise of which indicates the volumetric flow of the exhaled air, is connected with the air discharge duct. A valve arrangement closes the air discharge duct during inhalation and the air intake duct during exhalation.
With this kind of inhalating device, however, medications can only be administered to the respiratory tracts in a finely atomized manner or in the form of vapor without the normal flow of inhaled or exhaled air being interrupted.
Problems arise with the mucus expectoration, in particular in patients with chronic obstructive bronchitis and increased collapsibility of the respiratory tracts. However, in forced breathing maneuver, such as coughing, for example, in which mucus is to be removed from the respiratory tracts, the mucus transport is stopped as a result of the closure of a part of the bronchi.
A device for inducing artificial coughing is also known from DE 31 19 814. A treatment is conducted with such a device in which a sudden pressure drop is induced in the respiratory tracts of the patient to generate a flow of exhaled air with the strength of a strong cough. Such treatment leads to reduction in the collapse of the bronchi but on the other hand includes the disadvantage of reducing the rate of flow of breath with the resulting weaker transport force for the mucus.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device, in particular an inhaling device of the type initially mentioned with which the transport of mucus out of the respiratory tracts of the patients can be improved.